


Action Speaks Louder

by DRHPaints



Series: Willy and Delaney [4]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, The To Do List (2013)
Genre: Allergies, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After Willy confesses the depth of his feelings to Delaney and she doesn't reciprocate, he's stung, but understands. Later, when Willy accidentally eats cookies she baked containing peanut butter and has a violent allergic reaction, Delaney reconsiders her hesitation alongside his hospital bed.
Relationships: Willy McLean/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Willy and Delaney [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Action Speaks Louder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> For those who are curious, the title comes from a lyric in the song 'Hard to Handle' by The Grateful Dead

Tucking her toes under his thick thighs while he browsed the channels for something half decent, Willy glanced over at Delaney as she furrowed her brow over her green journal, biting her lip and tapping the page with a pen.

“Hey so…” Delaney peered up at him, nudging Willy with her foot. “Do you think farmers ever oversleep? Like on purpose? Just say ‘fuck it let the cows milk themselves for once’? Or do you think if you’ve been getting up early for years, you’re stuck that way?”

“Hmm…” Sticking out his lower lip, Willy furrowed his prominent eyebrows. “I think...they would want to sometimes. But would probably just end up laying in bed, unable to get back to sleep because their body would be so used to it.”

Delaney nodded, jotting quickly. “Right. Good. Thanks.” 

Grinning, Willy shook his head as he watched her hand race over the paper, Delaney’s tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth and eyes narrowed in concentration. She was constantly poising random questions to him regarding the characters in her head without context or clarification. _How long do you think you could leave a pint of ice cream lying around before it would melt completely? It’s October and indoors._ Or, _I wonder how long you’re sore after riding a horse for the first time._ And even, _How far do you think someone could walk after they get stabbed in the kidney? It’s pretty deep, but they’re in good shape._

The idiosyncrasy amused Willy endlessly and as he took her in, creativity gushing and crimson waves a tumble, he gave Delaney’s calve a squeeze. “Hey Del?” She glanced up and Willy greeted her with a wide smile, heartbeat fluttering but hand steady. “I love you.”

Face settling, green eyes shifting, Delaney retracted her feet and pushed her palms into the cushion. _Shit._

“Oh, Willy, I…” Swallowing, Delaney’s head shook slightly, stroking her shin before picking at a loose string on the cuff of her leggings. “Thank you.” Smile forced, Delaney didn’t quite meet Willy’s gaze as heat crept up his neck. Willy wanted nothing more than to dissolve into a forgettable stain on the couch. “It’s not that I don’t...it’s just…” Delaney gnawed on her lip and raised a shoulder. “I’m not...ready. I’m...scared.”

Hoping the expression he painted on his face was reassuring, Willy nodded. “That’s alright, Del. Really.” Willy rested his palm on the cushion between them. “Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to say it. It’s okay.”

“Thanks.” Delaney let out a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding. “I...I’m sorry.”

Shaking his head, Willy flashed a warm smile. “Don’t be. You take your time, Del.” Willy polished a thumb over her ankle, grateful when Delaney took his hand and interlaced their fingers. “I’m just happy to be with you.”

“Me too.” Delaney set her writing aside, scooting in next to him and pulling Willy’s strong arm over her shoulders. As Willy settled on an episode of _Unsolved Mysteries_ and Delaney’s head rose and fell with his firm chest, he couldn’t ignore the nagging pinch within, but, planting a kiss atop her scarlet tresses, he tried to find solace in the warmth of Delaney’s body against him as they nestled together.

***

Kicking the snow from his boots, Willy shook the powder from his coat, his patrician nose seeking the source of the delectable smell which enticed him ever since he entered the apartment building. Willy spotted the cooling cookies on the stovetop, rubbing his wide palms together excitedly with a crooked, goofy grin. 

Selecting one, it was almost too hot for his fingers, so Willy wasn’t sure why he thought shoving it between his lips was a fantastic idea. Sucking air around the offending morsel, Willy waved his hand in front of his mouth, slowly chewing and humming appreciatively as he polished off the confection. And then another. And another.

“Oh my god!” Delaney cried, dropping the dish towel she carried as she walked around the corner to see Willy with half a cookie rolling around in his sturdy jaw. “Willy! There’s peanut butter in those!”

“Whu--?” Mouth full of masticated dough, Willy glanced down at the tray in alarm. Willy noticed his throat thickening, but at that point he figured it was the considerable amount he stuffed in his face, yet to retrieve a glass of milk.

“Shit!” Rushing to the phone, Delaney hurriedly punched in 911, stretching the cord as far as she could to take Willy by the arm and guide him to the chair. “Shit. Shit. _Shit!”_ Delaney’s fingers scuttled over Willy as his cheeks pinked, his crisp features distorting. “Fuck, Willy, I…” She stammered as the dispatcher answered. “I was making them for everyone at work. I didn’t think you were coming over. Fuck, I--”

Cobalt eyes wide, Willy tried to remind himself to inhale, to exhale, but the hole that made such action possible grew smaller and smaller as Delaney tremulously gave the paramedics her address. “Yes, my boyfriend is having an allergic reaction. He ate peanut butter by accident. Please...please, hurry. I…” Delaney combed back Willy’s long locks, studying his face as he emitted a wheeze. “He can’t breathe!”

Folding forward, Willy barely registered Delaney frantically updating the dispatcher on his condition, awash in heady delirium and pale skin clammy. Willy’s dark hair hung in his face, tongue thick and uncomfortable as he shook his head. “Del…” Words smothered, Willy clasped Delaney’s hand, blinking rapidly, edges of his vision hazy. “Del, I...I…”

***

Staring at Willy’s unconscious form, Delaney traced over his lengthy fingers, smearing the moisture from her cheeks for she didn’t know which time. Were it not for their surroundings, the sterile room, the hospital bed, the machines tracking Willy’s well being, and that slight gray tinge to his skin that left her queasy, Willy would look quite peaceful.

Eyes darting beneath the lids and pink lips parted, typically when Willy slept Delaney found his beauty ethereal, in awe of how soft his face became, free of the sarcasm slung around his mouth, the apathy hanging on his brow, whenever Willy donned his armor to face the day.

But now, Delaney would surrender all she possessed to hear Willy crack another stupid joke, to see him toss a salacious wink, if it meant he was alert and healthy and safe.

Leaning in, Delaney squeezed his hand. “Hey Willy?” Voice waterlogged, Delaney swallowed, trying to steady herself. “I...you have to wake up now, okay?” Smiling sadly at his prone form, Delaney nodded encouragingly as if he could somehow see her. “You…” Delaney bent forward, resting her head on Willy’s vast shoulder, the location of so many comforts, so many warm nights. Home. “You come back to me now, alright?” Blinking rapidly, fresh rivulets trickled down Delaney’s cheeks as she stroked Willy’s limp arm. “You have to. Because…” Delaney licked salt from her lips, sniffing. “Because I love you.” 

Screwing up her eyes, Delaney turned her face into Willy’s t-shirt. “And I didn’t...I didn’t…” Arm curling around Willy’s firm chest, she clutched him tight. “I didn’t say it. So you have to come back, Willy. Please…” Delaney sobbed, her body shaking as her fingers dug into Willy and she shook her head. “Please, Willy. I’ll do anything...”

“You’re lucky I won’t hold you to that…” Willy croaked, half coughing a chuckle as Delaney sprang up, cupping his stubbled cheeks.

“Willy? Willy, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Voice weak, Willy covered her hand with his own. “Yeah, ‘m alright.” Corner of his mouth ticking up, Willy’s sapphire eyes searched Delaney’s face. “You mean it? What you said?”

Delaney nodded, somewhere between laughing and crying as she threaded her fingers through his silky strands. “Yes. I love you, Willy.”

“I love you, too, Del.” Cracked lips kissing her fingers, Willy grinned. Delaney swept forward for a kiss, tears decorating his cheeks as Willy caressed her face with his big hand before she sat down, sigh of relief immeasurable.

“I’ll page the nurse.” Delaney pushed the button on his bed. “Do you need me to get you anything?”

“Water.” Willy tried to swallow but his raw throat protested. “So fucking thirsty. And if you have chapstick or something, that’d be great.”

Rummaging in her bag, the nurse entered, checking Willy’s vitals before saying she’d return with water and ice chips. “Well…” Delaney held out a tube. “This is all I have. Sorry.”

Willy giggled, examining the product before applying it to his parched lips. “Well, desperate measures.” Mouth bedecked in a sparkling pink lip balm, Willy gave Delaney an alluring pout before handing it back to her and she laughed, unable to resist snagging another peck before the nurse returned.

After a few hours in which the doctor stopped by to examine Willy, firmly suggesting he carry an epi-pen at all times, and his paperwork was processed, Willy was discharged. Delaney drove him back to her place and the two of them stopped at a drive-thru on the way as neither particularly felt up to cooking.

Sighing as he crossed the threshold, Willy rubbed the warmth of the room into his strong arms, as of course no jacket came along with him in the ambulance, though he was thankful Delaney had the presence of mind in her panic to grab his boots as he toed them off and she shut the door behind them.

“Ugh, I think I just want to lay down.” Willy glanced outside at the twilit sky, rubbing the back of his neck.

Delaney nodded. “Me too.”

Stripping down to his boxers, Willy joined a tank top and panty clad Delaney in bed, exhaling into the sheets. Willy looked to Delaney, that tiny line of dismay still present between her emerald eyes as she faced him on the pillow. 

Shifting to his side, Willy placed a large hand on Delaney’s hip with a grin. “Alright...maybe I’m not _that_ tired.” Delaney smiled, scooting in as she held Willy’s rough cheek before joining their lips. Grabbing the hemline of her shirt, Willy hoisted it overhead as Delaney wiggled out of her underwear, anxiously pulling Willy’s broad frame on top of her. Delaney needed the weight of Willy’s tall form, the reassurance of his solid chest rising and falling against her skin. Licking into his mouth, Delaney emitted a sigh of discontent, arm cramming between them to seek Willy’s unfurling erection beneath the waistband of his boxers, tugging hard and fast, eager to hear a moan pass safely through his stubbled throat.

Willy shuffled his boxers down his thick thighs, kicking them away before he combed Delaney’s auburn hair away from her face, deep blue eyes thoughtful as he studied her expression. “I really do love you, Del.” Tracing her lower lip with his thumb, Willy swallowed. “I’m glad we found each other.”

“Me too.” Delaney grinned, threading back the tumbling dark locks of Willy’s that dangled in her face. “I love you so much.” 

Smile faltering, Willy caressed her cheek when Delaney closed her eyes and tried turning away from him. “Hey, hey…” Willy rested his forehead to hers, voice soft. “What’s wrong?”

“I just keep thinking about…” Speech wavering, Delaney swallowed. “What if...what if I wasn’t home? Like if I went to the laundry room or something and…” Blinking out a tear, Delaney sniffed. “And you couldn’t call for help on your own and...and…”

“Hey…” Willy whispered, pink lips kissing the salt from her cheek. “It’s okay. That didn’t happen. You were there. You…” Nose flaring, Willy cleared his throat as he interlaced their fingers. “You did everything right. Made sure I was okay. And…” Willy brought Delaney’s hand to his heart, eyes burning. “I’m right here.” 

Nodding urgently, Delaney captured Willy’s lips, mouths parting and tongues melding. Willy’s agile hands flowed over her body, soaking in Delaney’s skin, massaging her breasts, nipples hardening beneath his touch as his chin lightly chafed while their heads swam back and forth in their kiss.

Fingers trickling between her thighs, Willy delicately pet the lips of her pussy, Delaney’s leg hooking around the back of him and restricting his movements. But Willy sensed the residual waves of worry radiating from Delaney’s spirit beneath him, and couldn’t bring himself to move her as he dipped into her slickness, etching over her clit, drawing moisture from her depths to coax the tension from Delaney until her fingers no longer scraped, her mouth no longer mashed.

Hand encircling Willy’s substantial cock, Delaney jerked, trying to nudge him between her legs as she shifted her knees. “I…” Delaney moaned as Willy thrummed over her clit, squeezing his expansive shoulder. “I need you.”

“Okay.” Willy bobbed his head, positioning himself at her entrance. Locking into Delaney’s viridescent gaze, she gave him a nod and Willy surged forward. 

As soon as the consoling stretch of Willy’s thick cock reached its apex, Delaney enclosed her limbs around him, touching a kiss to the joint of his sculpted jaw. “Willy…”

Snaking his arms beneath her, Willy crossed behind Delaney’s back, hooking over her shoulders. Willy tucked his face into the crook of Delaney’s neck, inhaling her scent. “Del…”

Not a hair’s breadth between their colliding bodies, as Willy swiveled against her, the repeated pressure of his pubic bone grinding over her clit intoxicated Delaney and she rolled forward, burying her hands in his dark tresses and locking her ankles behind him.

Willy knew if he pulled back he could get more traction. Knew if he lifted a knee, planted a palm, he could curl his hips in the upstroke, make Delaney scream, swear, shake. But Willy refused to loosen his grip, parting from Delaney’s skin merely enough to balance their foreheads together and tether his dark blue eyes to her gaze.

“Del?” Voice shattered, Willy’s tears dotted her cheeks, Delaney ensconced in the comforting cocoon of his hair as he laced his words with quivered-lipped kisses. “I love you so much, Del.” Lids closing, Willy pulsed rapidly as Delaney bore onto his thick cock, panting into his open mouth. “I want to be inside you forever.”

“ _Yes!”_ Delaney gasped, tremors crackling over her flesh as she fought to keep Willy’s chiseled features in focus. “Yes, I want you in me always. Willy…. _Willy!”_ Looping a hand over the back of his neck, Delaney folded forward, cinching around Willy as the shakes erupted and a shriek broke between her teeth.

“Del…” Willy drove forward, body undulating as he sought solace in the hot clutch of Delaney’s depths. “ _Yes! Del! You feel so good! Fuck! Del! Yes! Fuck!”_ Anguished whimpers dripping from his pink lips, Willy frantically tried kissing Delaney’s open mouth, humping feverishly. Sandpaper cheek grazing as he cradled her head close, Willy’s muscles flexed, oceanic eyes squinched and sharp jaw hanging, Delaney whispering against his joined ear, _“I love you…”_

High, stuttered whine eking out of him, Willy’s pelvis leapt forward, warm cum blossoming inside of Delaney while she continued to throb around his sensitive cock as he shivered. 

Kissing a meandering trail back to her lips, Willy claimed Delaney’s mouth as she gently rocked them back and forth, brushing back his chestnut waves before they parted with a smile. 

“I’m really happy you’re okay.” Delaney tickled under his scratchy chin and Willy giggled.

“Me too.” Tucking a red strand behind Delaney’s ear, Willy touched a kiss to her lips, grinning. “I plan on being here with you for a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
